


新生

by cavolo



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Bottom Nero (Devil May Cry), Father/Son Incest, Incest, Light Angst, M/M, Mpreg, Top Vergil (Devil May Cry)
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-16
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-14 18:21:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28799775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cavolo/pseuds/cavolo
Summary: “没有人生来就是父亲。他一定是在等待他的孩子把他变为父亲。孩子出生的一刻，也是父亲出生的一刻。”
Relationships: Nero/Vergil (Devil May Cry)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 24





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 父子粮太少，孩子吃不饱……

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 产前焦虑（？）的故事  
> 有一点点色情暗示
> 
> 明天期末考，通宵码雷文，作死小能手

1

尼禄见过不少卵生的恶魔，也杀过不少。但这不代表所有恶魔都是卵生的。

他窝在厚重温暖的被子中，护着自己隆起的肚子。半魔无疑是胎生的。

只要父亲不在，小生命就有调皮的迹象。可能是因为来自上位恶魔的压迫感消失了。尼禄拍拍肚子，自言自语道：“别闹，你爸爸出门赚奶粉钱了。”

他自嘲地补充：“好吧，也是我爸爸。”

脑内补完维吉尔坐在他平时的副驾驶座、吓得妮可憋着一口气不敢呼吸的场面，尼禄觉得好笑又无奈，渐渐进入梦境。

3

在意识到体内发生的变化前，尼禄曾经好几次感受到腹部的微妙的下坠感。总之那是一种陌生又不愉快的体验。

直到几个月前，他在战斗中首次认知到体内正在孕育新的生命——因为肚皮从内部被踹了一下。这个惊悚的念头，连同恶魔的刀刃，不留情地击中他的脑袋。

他几乎被杀了。几乎。

劫后余生的他遭到但丁的嘲笑和维吉尔的“冷暴力”。他的父亲投向他的眼神仿佛在说“愚蠢”。

由狂喜，到愤怒，再到迷茫，最终他的心里只剩下恐惧。

他比谁都清楚这个孩子另一半的血脉的源头……称之为“另一半”其实不太妥当；他和肚子里的孩子共享了这份血脉的恩赐。

半魔双子难得意见统一：他们留下尼禄养伤，出发调查最近恶魔出没过于活跃的缘由。

尼禄捂住肚子，缩成座位里。

妮可叼着烟打趣他，“看得出来那一下子是真的把你打懵了，两个老家伙也走了……”她呼出一口烟雾，“你哭吧，我不看你。”

“别再说那个词。”尼禄的低声咒骂引来女孩的笑声，不过她还是好心地保持安静。

他不愿承认自己的眼眶是湿的。

肉体的伤口早已愈合。面对新的生命，他却不知所措。他甚至不知道该向谁求助。

一夜情的产物、恶魔的后裔、爱上自己的老爹、还他妈的跟自己老爹发生性关系……他自己本身就是一团糟了，现在还有承受另外一条生命的全部责任。

“妮可……”

“嗯哼。”

“……没事。抱歉。”

“靠，你害得我好好奇！”妮可抱怨了几句，“不说拉倒。”

尼禄假装没听见，扭头看向窗外倒退的风景。

如果要告知他者，他希望第一个知道的人是维吉尔。

尼禄回到冷清的家，郁闷了好几天。

独处的时候，他无可避免地一次次想起维吉尔，想起他们之间发生过的所有混乱，想起那些狂野又痛快的性爱。他的心情像乘坐过山车，因为相互折磨而俯冲跌入谷底，因为水乳交融而攀升冲上云霄。

他为自己感到卑微：他的喜怒哀乐全由维吉尔来掌控，这不公平。而现在他光是嗅到枕头上父亲清冷的气味就被勾起了冲动。

尼禄愤懑地侧过身体，把脸埋进枕头里，魔力幻化而成的右手伸到睡裤里，试图抚平空洞和寂寞。

腹中的坠落感似乎愈发强烈。他在压抑的痛苦中得到毫无意义的解放。

“原谅我……”他轻喘着喃喃道。

他怀上了亲生父亲的后代，他还想要生下来。

他还想要一个他们的家，他还想要父亲爱他。

2

“你知道了。”

“是的。尽管还很弱小，但是他的魔力……很有存在感。”

“你高兴吗？你又要当爸爸了。这次，你会看着他出生、长大。”

“……”

“会是男孩还是女孩呢？你更喜欢哪个？”

“尼禄。”

“完蛋，如果是男孩的话，你很有可能把他教育成另一个自己。两个维吉尔，想想都头皮发麻。”

“尼禄！”

“妈的，闭嘴！我知道这不正确！可是这个孩子给了我们一次机会，一次新生的机会！”

“……”

“叫过往那些苦难和梦魇都滚远点。你要作为一名真正的父亲而重生了……”

“——”

“对，就是这样，抱紧我，我喜欢你抱我……你会爱他吗？你也会爱我吗？”

“是的，我会。”

4

尼禄是被冷醒的。

他发出不满的哼声，问：“什么时候回来的？”

“半个小时前。”维吉尔说完，在他的颈后留下一吻。

无论是这个怀抱还是那个亲吻，对尼禄来说都太冷了。他拉了下被子，彻底包裹自己。怀孕后，他对温度变化越来越敏感了。

“好冷啊。”他下意识地向年长者撒娇。

尼禄感到紧贴后背的那具身体顿时一僵，搂着自己的手臂也有要收回的迹象。

“抱我。”他要求道。

“你会冷。”维吉尔理性地说。

“我知道。”

“你到底想要什么？”

尼禄没有正面回答，换了一个看似无关的话题：“你不在家，他总踢我。”

“可能是饿了，在向你抗议。”维吉尔最后还是松开拥抱，离开了床。

尼禄讨厌他离开自己，但他忍着不说。

大肚子令他行动受阻，连起床都成了麻烦事。不过他做到了，他父亲没有帮忙，他很高兴——这使他感到重获自信，虽然只是一点点。他只是怀孕了，不是变成废人了。

任何一个正常人都不会指望浑身抛瓦的维吉尔下厨房做饭。

当尼禄走进厨房，看到案板上处理好的食材，彻底震惊了，眼眶有些酸涩。

在搅拌浓汤的时候，胎儿动了一下，压到某个很不妙的地方。尼禄猝不及防，浑身发软，差点跌倒。

本来在客厅阅读的维吉尔瞬间来到身边稳住他。

“我没事——”第二次胎动把他的话扭曲成甜腻的呻吟。

“该死……”他的脸肯定已经涨得通红了。欲望正在抬头。

维吉尔也肯定察觉了。他明白儿子脸皮薄，于是含蓄地关心道：“真的没事？”

尼禄更尴尬了。连宽松的裤头他都感觉勒得难受。

思想挣扎了几秒，宣布放弃。

他把炉火调小，挨到父亲身上，乞求道：“摸我……”

维吉尔呼吸一紧——尼禄莫名窃喜，他对魔王父亲还是有吸引力的——然后抱起儿子，走出厨房，“不在这里。”

“你还在乎这个？”尼禄无所谓地说，“记得搬进来第一天那顿没吃成的晚餐吗？我被你摁在案台上操射了3次。你好猛。”他闷声笑了。

维吉尔将他放到沙发躺下，摇头道：“你没法像当时那样弯腰。”年长者的视线罕有地变得柔和，像冰川融化成溪涧，汇入他的河道，淹没他的理智。

尼禄彻底交出掌控权，任凭自己在背德的快感中窒息。

5

哪怕是饭后，客厅里还有微弱的情欲的气味。

于是他们又做了一次。

尼禄已经累得手指头都不想动。腹中的胎儿不停消耗他的能量。他只能疲惫地依偎在父亲的肩膀，一边听着书本翻页的声音，一边用手掌在肚子上画圈，感到幸福又心累。

维吉尔表现得格外克制，始终拒绝进入他的身体。他因只有自己得到舒缓而感到愧疚，又对父亲给次子的这份关怀暗生醋意。

同时，他矛盾地期待看到维吉尔作为真正的父亲时的样子。那是他没能得到的东西，是一片无人涉足的新大陆，蕴含了无限的可能性。

“这次你会做一位好父亲吗？”尼禄低声问道，语气酸酸的。

“或许不会。”维吉尔说着，翻了一页纸。

“什么？”听完尼禄猛地直起身体，紧锁眉头，“混账！你什么意思？”

怒火中烧的尼禄抽出腰后的抱枕，狠狠地砸到维吉尔头上，发出了很大的一声，几乎掩盖了他父亲那恶作剧得逞般的轻笑。

“字面意思。”维吉尔放下诗集，把他的骨肉和爱人揽入怀里。尼禄恼怒地挣扎，在这个过程中，抱枕被甩到了地上。

年长者缓缓解释道：“我或许不会成为一位好父亲。我会在这个孩子学习直立行走的同时教他如何正确地挥刀；他会写字的时候，也应该懂得控制自身的魔力，并利用它攻击目标和愈合伤口；等到你能够放心让孩子独自一人出门玩耍，我会确保他有足够的力量进行自我防卫……而万一我不在你身边，他能替我保护你。”

尼禄在这番话里嗅到了烧焦木头和血腥的味道。他叹了口气，说：“你的脑子里就只有这些东西……什么时候才能忘掉呢？还是说，要是忘掉了的话，就不再是你了？”

他把双手缠上维吉尔的手臂，视线低垂，“我不需要他保护我；我不是为了被保护才想要生下他的。现在孩子还没出生，你就已经想让他走上我们的老路。”

尼禄抬起头，迎接父亲深邃的目光，说：“这是我们的孩子，维吉尔……不是什么天生注定猎杀恶魔的工具。”

维吉尔像是在回忆一般闭上眼睛，应道：“这就是我们的命运，尼禄，你也知道的。”

“去他的命运！”尼禄咬着下唇，闷闷不乐。

“这也是为什么我认为我或许不会成为一位好父亲。”维吉尔试着轻轻抚摸儿子的孕肚，补充说，“这个孩子会从我身上学到什么叫绝对的力量，并渐渐掌握它。其他一切有关人性的美好，他会获益于你……也许还有但丁。”

尼禄抽了抽鼻子，半晌后说：“你让我感到害怕。”

在漫长的无言中，维吉尔默默惊讶于掌心感受到的鼓动。躺在他怀里的，他最爱的孩子、他的长子，还在抿紧嘴唇生闷气。

“话题结束了吗？回卧室休息。”

“算我求你了，维吉尔，”尼禄再次叹气，“我是个糟糕的儿子吧，跟自己的老爸睡觉，一次又一次……但是你准备获得真正意义上的儿子了——假设是儿子——对他好点，可以吗？”

“如果你要求的话。”维吉尔拨开尼禄渐长的刘海，亲吻孩子的额头。

尼禄撇撇嘴，“也不能太好！我——”

父亲的眼睛看透了一切，他嘴角的微笑让孩子的心随之颤动，顿时噤了声。

“你会嫉妒。我记住了。”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 维吉尔侧过脸，发现尼禄正用那种满怀母性的眼神注视着他们的孩子。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 迟到的情人节贺文。  
> 虽然是父母般的爱情（）

7

‘人会在成为父母之后，生活方式必然有所改变——’

维吉尔突然领悟到了这句话的深意。因此，他决定借走手上这本书。

遵守人类的规则，他在服务台办理借书手续，然后静静地离开阅览室。

他一步一步走下木质台阶，鞋跟发出有节奏的响声。追求力量的孤独之路上，只有噩梦和脚步声与他作伴。他从未停止过前进，尽管以前的他只有“生存”这一个选项。

“生活”是人类的活动，而他是恶魔。所以他放弃了“生活”，而“生活”也放弃了他。

直到他沿着命运既定的途程，麻木地走向漆黑的尽头，见到了奇异的光彩。

一个意外，创造出了他的奇迹，他的甜蜜的爱人。

0

手握阎魔刀的维吉尔，心里只是在想着尼禄。

他拔刀出鞘，利索地在面前划开十字。

回到人间不过一瞬。

但丁已经开始嘀咕关于披萨和圣代的事情。

维吉尔直直看向前方。

尼禄背靠拖车休闲地站着，双手抱胸，从嘴中吹出粉色的泡泡糖，也同样在看他。片刻后，尼禄将鼓胀的泡泡收回口中，勾起一个懒散的笑容。

“老家伙就是老家伙，花了不少时间嘛。”

几个月后的维吉尔才明白，这是“欢迎回来”的一种变体。

8

对他一无所知的男孩，曾经义无反顾支撑起他几近崩溃的人性，又在真相大白之后，同样接纳了他另外半身的恶魔。

尼禄打开了自己，让维吉尔走进他的生活，并重新拥有自己的生活。

维吉尔重新拥有了人类的烦恼。他偶尔感觉烦躁，仿佛回到了跟但丁争夺母亲的关注或者父亲制作的小木马的岁月。

他也重新拥有了人类的喜悦。那种打开烤箱只见一个雪白的圆蛋糕的淡淡失落后、切开发现里面是他偏好的巧克力味的狂喜，以及随即听到尼禄的笑声时心头涌出的无奈与爱意。

曾经的他，只尝过“悲”和“离”的滋味。正是他的孩子尼禄，带来了“欢”和“合”。

他的“生活”一天天充实、疯长，然后结出丰硕的“果实”。

维吉尔离开图书馆，等待交通灯转绿，稳步穿过马路。不远处便是他的家。

逐渐变得吵吵闹闹的，他们的家。

9

“呃！你怎么过来的！不，亚历克斯，别上来！操！”

尼禄发出惨叫的时候，维吉尔刚刚进门，连鞋子都还没来得及更换——这也是人类生活的一个小要求。

他从长子兼爱人的嘴里听到了次子的昵称，立马放下手中的东西，瞬移到尼禄的工作间。润滑剂的刺鼻气味扑面而来，让维吉尔稍微不快地皱起眉头。

婴儿发出“哇——”的欢快叫声，手脚并用爬上尼禄的小腿。

尼禄手忙脚乱的，一边要护着孩子的脑袋别撞上桌子，一边要防止自己满手的机油弄脏两人的衣服。

“回来了？快，抱走他！”他回头向维吉尔发出求救信号，而年长者比他还不知所措。

6

除了他们的孩子——父亲亲自为取名为“亚历克西斯”——出生的那天，维吉尔尽量忍住不去拥抱这个脆弱的小生命。他或许会伤到孩子，而没有觉醒恶魔血统的孩子可没有他们那般的自愈能力；对于给尼禄的右臂造成的后果，他已经花费很长时间才原谅了自己。

得知父亲的心理负担的尼禄揽过所有照顾孩子的责任，他本来就熟悉那些工作，轻车熟路地将宝宝抱在臂弯哄睡。

维吉尔发现，有了孩子以后，尼禄身上被激发出了类似于母性的气息，尤其在他抱着孩子的时候，整个人都变得柔和了，完全没有战斗时的狠劲。

“这是爸爸哦。”初为人“母”的青年逗着孩子肉嘟嘟的脸蛋，用罕见的柔声细语对婴儿说。

那么小的孩子能听懂什么呢？他就会傻傻地朝任何一个看向他的大人伸出手指。

维吉尔甚至不敢回握那双小手。他只能把抱着孩子的尼禄搂入怀里，籍此感受血脉的相连。

10

婴儿已经到尼禄的大腿了，下一步恐怕就是上桌子。

“维吉尔，快！别让他上来！”尼禄赶紧把桌子上的武器零件推开。

情急之下，维吉尔忘记了心理包袱，戴着露指手套的双手稳稳当当地从尼禄腿上抱走孩子，放到木地板上。

突然被转移了的婴儿也不恼，可能把这种行为当成了某种游戏，反而很开心地往父亲的方向爬去，嘴里叫着“Papa——”

维吉尔直接愣住了。

维吉尔第一次心生成为父亲的震撼感，是在Qliphoth树顶，跟孪生兄弟的战斗中途，问出那句“尼禄，是我的儿子？”

第二次就是现在。一个尚且无知的小生命，一个正在牙牙学语的小生命，高声喊他“爸爸”。

长子和次子的存在带来了截然不同的两种感受，他的心都为之颤动。

他先是重新拥有了“生活”，现在他的“生活”正在发生不可逆转的变化——

他神游的时候，尼禄在内心悄悄地给“呆住的蠢爸爸”这珍贵的一幕截屏，然后才开口嘲讽，“别傻愣着，快把他抱回床上，记得关好了，别再让他跑出来。”

回过神的维吉尔跟孩子大眼瞪小眼，又开始天人交战。

尼禄彻底被逗乐了，叹道：“他不是玻璃做的，你碰他一下又不会碎！”

说罢，尼禄重新投入到保养武器的工作中。

11

最后，维吉尔板着严峻的脸，带孩子回到房间，放进伴侣那一侧的床边的婴儿床上。

他转身离开的时候，孩子竟然哭起来了。

已经心累的父亲很想逃跑——他居然生出了不战而退的想法！想当年他面对蒙杜斯都不曾退缩过……

他狠心地关上房门，劝说自己什么事都没发生，等尼禄完成武器保养再来处理就好了。

但是……

哭声穿透了门板，持续攻击他的耳膜。

他的儿子，哭泣着，试图吸引他的注意力。

他不由得联想到尼禄痛苦和谴责的眼神。

维吉尔叹气，捏了捏鼻梁，认命似的握上门把。

12

尼禄进来时看到的就是这样的一幕。

维吉尔坐在床沿，左手的手指被婴儿床里熟睡的孩子握住，右手翻阅大腿上摊开的书本，正旁若无人地阅读着。阎魔刀静静地靠在墙边。

“他已经睡着了。”尼禄坐到父亲身旁，伸手进去摸了一把孩子的头顶。亚历克西斯的头发，当然也是祖传的白发，短短的，很柔软。

闻言，维吉尔默默把手抽出来。

不知怎的，他突然读不下去了。

“感觉怎样？”尼禄冷不丁地问。

维吉尔跟他对视，反问：“你指什么？”

尼禄说：“作为人父。你感觉怎样？”

他的问题令维吉尔陷入了沉思。

17岁的维吉尔对此完全没有任何想法。他只是跟个陌生的女人睡了一觉。尼禄已经知道了——他表现过愤怒的情绪，最终以孩子和爱人的双重身份释怀了。所以尼禄不是在问这个。但维吉尔还是不可避免地想起来了。

40岁的维吉尔对此有太多太杂的想法。它们就好像热带风暴带来的强降水，地表没法全部吸收，水只好汇聚到低洼的河槽里，变成河流的一部分，汹涌地奔向大海——总而言之，他和自己的孩子结合，然后成为了又一个孩子的父亲。

那么，他感觉怎么样呢？

“我感觉……”维吉尔抬起头，盯着木墙上的纹路，犹豫着吐出沉重的想法，“充满了爱（loving）。”

如果尼禄不爱他，他就不会被允许再次成为父亲；如果他不爱尼禄，他就不会两次成为父亲。

他进而想到了但丁，想到了父母。其实他一直被爱着，一如他一直爱着——在他迷失自我之前。

13

尼禄低声地笑了，慢慢地用双手圈住维吉尔的手臂，头轻轻枕在父亲的肩膀上。

“那很好。继续保持，‘父亲’。”

维吉尔侧过脸，发现尼禄正用那种满怀母性的眼神注视着他们的孩子。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alexis，来自英译的《牧歌》其二。  
> 专门以暗恋他的牧羊人的视角创造一首诗歌，我猜测维吉尔很喜欢他。


End file.
